


if looks could kill i'd be in trouble right now

by theyellowcurtains



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Other things idk how to tag, Riding, Shower Sex, Smut, handjobs, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: When Matteo gets home he feels gross. He’s been working over a hot stove all day and he’d woken up with a loud headache which really was the worst way to start the day. He was really glad to be home and able to finally get a shower and sit on the couch for a few hours.





	if looks could kill i'd be in trouble right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shhhhyoursister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/gifts).

> hello hello so this is being posted today and it's featuring some things for a very very special person whomst most people who follow me know about. it's noah's birthday and although he's already seen the very very start of this but didn't know i was planning on adding some things in it for him especially. 
> 
> happy birthday noah and i hope you enjoy this, love you.

When Matteo gets home he feels gross. He’s been working over a hot stove all day and he’d woken up with a loud headache which really was the worst way to start the day. He was really glad to be home and able to finally get a shower and sit on the couch for a few hours. He walks through the flat, greets David with a quick kiss not making him get up from the couch and away from his show. 

“I’m hopping in the shower okay?” He says leaning down for another kiss. David doesn’t let him go easily, tangling a hand in his hair and deepening the kiss. He whines a little when Matteo pulls away. “We can continue this after I’ve showered okay?” 

“Mm okay but you gotta be quick.” David teases, reaching up to slap Matteo’s ass when he walks past. 

Matteo’s only in the shower for about two minutes before he hears the door opening. He’d sort of been expecting David to follow him and he really doesn’t mind. “You’ve already been in here too long” David complains. 

Matteo can vaguely see him taking his clothes off through the semi-translucent glass. Matteo turns away to rinse his hair off under the water. While he’s doing that David opens the door and climbs into the shower. Matteo feels David’s hands wrap around his middle. He smiles and leans back into him when David presses soft kisses to his shoulder. 

David runs his hands down Matteo’s stomach to the tops of his thighs and back up. Matteo lets him do that three times before turning around to face David and kiss him. David’s hands wrap around his hips and he presses close to him. He grinds down a little against Matteo and he’s ridiculously worked up fast. He’s mostly hard within a few minutes and really wanting David to do  _ something  _ else for him. Clearly, David can read his mind as he steps back away from Matteo and pushes him around to face the other way again. David keeps his hands around his waist this time wrapping his hand around Matteo’s dick and pulling on it. Matteo lets his head fall back onto David’s shoulder. 

It always feels different when David jacks him off from behind. It’s not often that they do it like this because Matteo really likes looking at David when he’s getting off but he does enjoy whatever he can get. David is kissing up and down his neck softly, stopping behind his ear and starting to work on leaving a mark there. He keeps his hand moving in a steady rhythm, that’s helped with the water flowing down his body. 

Matteo’s sounds are significantly louder in the bathroom. Matteo knows David’s enjoying it though, can feel it when David tenses up behind him and tightens his grip on him. David really knows what tricks to pull out to get Matteo off quickly and Matteo feels like he’s aiming for that. He lets himself relax into it a bit more, leaning more into David and pushing his hips up into his hand. He tenses up when he’s close and David stops touching him completely. His arms move from around his waist and David is no longer standing pressed against him. Matteo turns around to chase him but David’s already out of the shower and leaving the bathroom. 

Matteo pouts to himself while he stands there alone for a few seconds, pouting and not really understanding what’s happening. “Well, are you coming?” Matteo hears David shout from their room. 

“I mean no?” Matteo shouts back. 

“No, I mean come here.” As soon as Matteo hears this he’s shutting off the water and leaving the bathroom. He grabs a towel and wraps it around himself, even though they live in their own apartment he’s not really the most comfortable walking around naked.  _ Especially not  _ when he’s hard and desperate like this. 

He rushes through the living room and into their bedroom. When he’s in there he sees David laying on his back with a hand down between his legs getting himself off. 

“Holy shit.” Matteo murmurs. He drops his towel and walks over to the bed crawling over David. 

He kisses him and it immediately turns sloppy and dirty. It’s very clear that they both just want each other so much right now and that it’s all that matters to them. David moves his hand off himself and grabs ahold of Matteo’s dick again. Matteo moans into David’s ear and he moans back at him. 

“Baby I need you to fuck me do you think we can do that?” David says, he sounds a little desperate and really it makes Matteo feel a little soft. 

Matteo nods sharply where he’s got his head shoved in David’s neck. Matteo feels David laugh softly then reaching over to their bedside table to grab a condom from the box they’d left there from the night before. 

“You gotta sit up so I can get this on you.” David says, pushing Matteo away for a second. He opens it and grabs Matteo’s dick to roll it on. He jacks him a few times to really make sure he’s ready to go. 

Matteo grabs David’s wrist and pushes him back so he’s hovering over him and kisses him hard. David wiggles under him, pushing his hips up against Matteo. David wiggles a hand between then and grabs Matteo to line him up. Matteo works with him and pushes in almost straight away. Matteo has to close his eyes and stay still for a second to not just lose it straight away. He feels it in his stomach when David sighs what sounds like a sigh of relief when their hips meet. 

“Let me know when you’re ready baby.” Matteo whispers. 

“Shit I’m so ready Teo.” David says, wrapping his arms around Matteo’s back and pulling him close. 

Matteo pulls back and thrusts back in slowly. David is already very much showing that he’s not going to put up with that right now. “ _ Teeeoo _ ” David whines at him when he’s not moving fast enough and Matteo just laughs back. 

Matteo starts moving faster, sitting up a bit more so he can grab onto David’s hips and work a bit harder at it. David grins up at him and starts working his hips back against it. Matteo’s sure that’s one of the best sights he’s ever seen in his life. David moans when Matteo changes the angle again, closing his eyes and arching his back a decent amount. 

“Good?” Matteo asks, smiling to himself because he really can tell just by looking at David. 

“So fucking good baby.” David says. Matteo looks down to where he’s pushing into David and moans at the sight. David’s got a hand on himself, moreso just feeling where they’re joined than working to get himself off. 

Matteo keeps going like this for a while, his eyes drifting from David’s face and down again whenever he’s able to keep his eyes open. He feels himself get really _ really _ close but then suddenly David is pushing him away and sitting up. 

“What? What’s happening David?” Matteo asks confused and worried. 

“Nothings wrong baby just, want to make this last a bit longer. Wanna ride you.” David grins really wide when Matteo groans and throws himself down on the mattress next to him. 

Matteo looks over at him and David leans over to kiss him. They kiss for a while, Matteo getting his hands in David’s hair and David moving to straddle Matteo. Matteo lets his hands fall from David’s hair and run down his body to grab at his ass. David pushes back into it but doesn’t break the kiss. Matteo whines in the back of his throat when David brushes against him. David pulls back then, laughing softly then grinding down against him. 

“Maybe we should get going again.” David says, tilting his head. 

“Mm yeah definitely should.” Matteo pulls David in closer to him. David shoves his head in Matteo’s neck when he does that and starts kissing on his neck, biting to leave a mark.

David pulls back again then is sitting up and grabbing onto Matteo’s dick and sinking down on him. Matteo throws his head back, hands drifting to David’s thighs and gripping on. David starts moving, working his hips in a steady but fast rhythm. Matteo moves one of his hands to reach up and rub against David. David shivers when he does this, throwing his head back and moaning. His movements stutter for a second but then he’s back at it properly. Matteo is really getting close again and he doesn’t think anything is going to stop it this time. 

David very clearly knows but Matteo still chokes out a, “ _ Fuck, _ I’m close David fuck.”

“Good, good.” David keeps moving but he’s slowing down. Matteo really can’t take him being like this for much longer. “I want,” David stops to breathe in heavily, “I want you to come on my stomach, can we do that?” 

Matteo nods straight away,  _ fuck yeah they can do that. _ Quickly David is moving off him and taking the condom off straight away. David gets his hand on him and jacks him quickly to try get him off fast. He leans forward so his stomach is against Matteo’s dick. When Matteo starts coming he tries his hardest to keep his eyes on David’s stomach. He loves seeing the mess he leaves on David when they do this. He shoots pretty far up his stomach and it slowly starts dying down. David keeps working him the whole time, trying to get everything he can out of him. 

When Matteo’s finished he sees David run the fingers from the had that was on him over his stomach and up to his mouth. He sucks on his fingers catching eye contact with Matteo while he does it. David drops down and quickly cleans up the mess that got onto Matteo with his mouth. Matteo shivers hard when he does. It’s definitely too much but he really enjoys David doing this and being able to watch him do this. 

What David pulls back and lays on the bed next to Matteo, Matteo asks “Did you get off? Sorry I should have thought about that before.”

“No but it’s fine I promise,” David says dismissing him. 

“No, it’s really not. Can I go down on you?” Matteo asks rolling onto his side to look at him more. 

David thinks about it for a few seconds “Yeah, yeah you can do that baby. Please actually that’d be really nice.”

“Oh fuck yeah.” Matteo says, he loves, loves doing this. He’d probably do it for the rest of his life if David would let him. 

Matteo moves so that he’s laying down between David’s legs looking up at him. He thinks for a second about what he wants to go before going up to David’s stomach and licking at the mess that he’d left there. It’s not his favourite taste in the world but he knows that David really really would enjoy seeing this. He stops to look up to David to see his reaction and can feel some of his come sticking to his lip. David’s eyes are wide and full of excitement. Matteo looks up to him and licks his lips. He shuffles down once he has and starts kissing at David’s thighs. He starts trying to work marks into them and leaves some pale ones scattered around. He spends a minute working on one mark that he wanted to try make darker. 

“Baby can you hurry up, please?” David asks. He sounds desperate, which sends a flash of want through Matteo. 

Matteo pushes David’s legs further apart, not wasting any time with diving in. He works his tongue against David, pushing his face really into it. David moans loud and pushes his hips up against Matteo’s mouth. Matteo grins against him, knowing if he lifts up to grin at David his head would be shoved back down and he’d just frustrate David. While thinking about that David tangles his hands in Matteo’s hair and tugs on it pretty hard. Matteo moans when he does, he loves how that feels especially while he’s doing this. Loves knowing that David is enjoying it.

He keeps working at him consistently until David is panting and writhing around under him. “Teo can you use your fingers please.” David asks through his heavy breathing. 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Matteo says when he pulls back for a breath. He moves so he’s able to get some fingers in him too. Matteo slides two fingers into David, putting his mouth back on him at the same time. David moans loud and tightens his grip on Matteo’s hair significantly. Matteo feels good that he’s able to make David feel good and be able to feel it. He loves being able to make David unable to stay still and unable to keep quiet. It’s really so good for him. 

When David comes it surprises Matteo. He shivers rather violently. He accidentally knees Matteo in the head but that doesn’t stop him, he keeps working David through it. David lets him until it’s too much then he’s shoving Matteo’s head away and pulling him up to kiss him. David licks into and around Matteo’s mouth where he knows he’s gross. 

Matteo pulls back smiling, “You’re disgusting.” 

“Yeah but you love me so that makes you just as gross.” David smiles back at him. 

“Ugh I wish you weren’t right.” Matteo groans, collapsing and putting all his weight on David. 

Matteo always demands cuddles after sex, needs to be close to David for a bit more time. He doesn’t fall asleep as easily after now but right now he feels exhausted. He’s needed this today really, needed to be close to David and to just feel good like that. He wants to just have David hold him and fall asleep like this, lay in the comfort and happiness of this afterglow. 

But of course David won’t give him that. “Teo, don’t fall asleep please. We need to have a proper shower, get properly cleaned up before we can.” David says, shaking Matteo slightly. 

“Mmm but I don’t wanna leave you or be left here alone.” Matteo whines, clinging to David tighter. 

“You can come with me but we gotta do that before we go to sleep.” David says, he wiggles out from under Matteo, grabbing onto his hands and pulling him up after him. 

They walk across back to the bathroom, Matteo slaps David’s ass when he catches up to him and David nearly falls over in loud giggles. They clamber into the shower together and spend the time kissing each other but also trying to be fast with washing themselves off. When they get out David wraps Matteo in a towel and holds him for a second. 

“I really love you, you know?” David asks, he seems so sincere in his words that Matteo really cannot help but to believe him.

“I really love you too. So much.” Matteo can’t help but smile when he says it. He loves being in love with David and can’t help but smile whenever he talks about it. 

“I’m glad.” David says before leaning in and kissing him. 

“Me too.” 


End file.
